vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aster Selene
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for . :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on ! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Antonio Lopez (talk) 20:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Kokoro by Kagamine Translation Hi, I read your comment. Well, with the viewpoint of Western culture, Kagamine was given a soul. Japanese people think, however, the living power as the borrowed thing from "the great nature," and it repeats the transmigration of life (輪廻転生) eternally. So the Japanese phrase "give life" often means to share his/her life to lifeless one, not be given soul by God. I'm afraid that the word "soul" gives the wrong message (like the creation in Genesis) to English users.--Damesukekun 08:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sneaky edits in Fanmade Vocaloids I've caught inappropriate additions in Fanmade Vocaloids recently. Those that don't meet the criteria are moved to Proposed Fanmades. There's one right now, but I'm feeling dizzy and I'm hitting the sack. O Herman 19:01, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Miki Miki Furukawa is the voice that is provided for Miki (the vocaloid), the name of the vocaloid is SF-A2 miki and SF-A2 開発コード miki. Bunai82 03:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Comment on Songs Do not do reviewing too much. Your comments seem rather subjective. Several outlines suffice for an explanation.--Damesukekun 23:37, December 1, 2009 (UTC) SORRY I was sorry. Please just ignore my baka-ness. --Damesukekun 06:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Big Al boxart Searching around, apparently the boxart for Big Al is official... still rather confusing. Check out VO forum about it. I'll go edit my comment in Big Al's page. But I would still wait around till PFX uploads the image themselves. Bunai82 09:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) your read this now injustice you tell me about Kagami Kawaiine there are even androids that should not go either Lourdes also has even songs. has 9 songs and to people like lourdes does not seem right sorry for my English I am Peruvian I only speak Spanish Kimi Spamming A contributor is putting "Kimi" insistently. Now we have to give him/her the last word? --Damesukekun 23:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Another consultation. Is putting "filozofio" on Luka's page OK? --Damesukekun 23:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) About English Vocaloids page Excuse me, what do you mean by saying Sweet Ann has an established character image?Bonbondoodle 00:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply It seems I've made a mistake. I thought you wrote in the English Vocaloids' section that Sweet Ann has an established character image. I've found the actual person who did. Sorry.Bonbondoodle 04:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) HI! X3 hello X3 hello?...... Message I replied at my talk page and fixed the color issue. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) About BRS summery Would you mind if I chop that down to a few words and just put a Main article link to the BRS wiki? To me it looks better (at least for this wiki) to have the basic plot of what BRS Anime is instead of giving away the entire story. Bunai82 05:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, I bold the link so it is more obvious lol. Since BRS is already coming along nicely it was best to link to it. Bunai82 05:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) why erase the other genderbents? They were being linked. -- Bunai82 (talk page) 05:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I'll work on it. But Spicy Andy, Wiriam, and Akinos have a voice source. They were created by using the program settings. -- Bunai82 (talk page) 00:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::^_^ I noticed, so can I unhide those three? -- Bunai82 (talk page) 00:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Gacha avatar The image of Gachapoid is on the Internet Co site. However, it is odd that the image is not present on the box front... perhaps it is concept art? -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently it is for limited edition. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki skins You can actually change back anyway via perferences, but the new skin still remains for visitors. ITs overall not been very popular, the problem was that it was universal, however, not all wikias were set up the same and had changed over time. To put it simply, they've had lots of complaints overall. One-Winged Hawk 07:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) unneeded categories I'm sorry, but there really is no need to place them by company or append (especially since only Cyrpton creates that label), just keep it simple since the information is on the page already. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:22, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Unless there is a better ways of doing so. Editing the summary of the Vocaloid category for example. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Company wise, I guess it will come in handy when the fall comes. Exactly how are you going to type them though, as in style? You can post on your talk page for this. :Example: Zero-G Ltd. / Zero_G / ZeroG / Zero-G -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Categories can be done in normal syntax as long as it doesn't include things like ampersands, so Zero-G would be fine. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::What of INTERNET Co.,Ltd? Fully presented as is or alternate? It is just that I want to know of consistency and how the wiki handles it, I am kind of picky about this stuff ^_^;;; :::If you are up for going through all the Vocaloids, then go ahead. Then there are the company pages to categorize as well. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'll do it (on a day I'm less lazy, since I'm multitasking this and my Latin homework, orz). Anything that can be formatted as a wiki page as fully presented is fine. Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::XD homework is way more important right now and there is no rush lol. >_> we already sort of lost the original admin of the wiki due to him being constantly busy, that and I haven't contacted him in months. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) As a matter of fact I was having issues myself with the growing template anyway. Previously two templates were created based off of the main one to help, but it needs possibly spiltting again. What I was thinking of was moving the characters to a list of their own, and having "Vocaloid, Vocaloid 2, Vocaloid 3" where they are now. I need to revampe those 3 pages, I delayed it for Vocaloid 3 and then... Forgot to do that... Yeah I'll add it to the list of "things to do" thats growing. The Issue is I listed Kaito Append in Voclaoid 2, because it was required to list everything in Vocaloid 2, but then I realised I also should like the other Appends if that was the case. Regardless, it looked quite silly when I finished. I've been thinking about it ever since. The new template to house all the Vocaloids themselves is the thing holding it back, I have little ideas on how that should be done. Right now I just know I want "Vocaloid, Vocaloid 2, Vocaloid 3", I'll prob. add other Software in that same bit, in fact, perhaps that should be a new template... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to break it apart right now as it happens. The wikia is taking its sweet time to load due to my brother running a Minecraft server from his computer right now. One-Winged Hawk 08:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) How is this as I've got it now? That leaves a handful of things on the main template to sort. One-Winged Hawk 09:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC)